Oda Nobunaga (Sengoku Basara)
Summary Oda Nobunaga is one of the main antagonists of Sengoku Basara. He is a cruel dictator who initially planned to conquer all the land. However, he was betrayed by Akechi Mitsuhide and killed by his sister Oichi. After his death he eventually conquered Hell and became the Demon King from the Sixth Heaven. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-B | At least 5-A Name: Oda Nobunaga, Demon King from the Sixth Heaven, Heaven's Conquest Demon King Origin: Sengoku Basara Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human (formerly), King of Hell Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Telekinesis, Energy Manipulation, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Weapon Creation, Resurrection, Teleportation, Darkness Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Life Draining, Summoning (With Devil Mode/Scorched Earth.) Attack Potency: At least Large Country level (Far stronger than the likes of Hideyoshi who split the entire Seto Sea. Was stomping Masamune, Yukimura, Ieyasu, Keiji and Mitsunari at the same time) | At least Large Planet level (Far superior to the majority of the characters in power) Speed: Sub-Relativistic with Sub Relativistic+ Combat and Attack Speed (Was handling both Masamune and Yukimura) | Sub-Relativistic with Sub Relativistic+ Combat and Attack Speed (Fought Masamune, Yukimura, Ieyasu, Keiji, and Mitsunari simultaneously) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Country Class (Able to send both Yukimura and Masamune flying outside of the atmosphere) | At least Large Planet Class Durability: At least Large Country level (Took a combined attack from Masamune, Yukimura, Ieyasu & Keiji and survived thanks to immortality) | At least Large Planet level Stamina: High | Limitless Range: Several hundred meters Standard Equipment: A sawed-off shotgun, his curved sword, and his cape Intelligence: Above average, knew beforehand that Mitsuhide would betray him and so betrayed him first. Weaknesses: None notable. Keys: Anime | Game Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Cape Attack:' Nobunaga can attack or protect himself with his cape. *'Lamenting Soul:' Nobunaga fires a shot of demonic energy from his shotgun. The more wounded he is, the more powerful the shot is. *'Scorched Earth:' Nobunaga summons a Stand and attacks people with it. Notable that the stand's power is exponentially greater than the main body. *'Enrai Haruka': Shoots with the shotgun. It's possible to execute consecutive shots, and there also are plenty of ways to do sword combinations. *'Shissousuru Kyouki': A forward charge while spinning. If the skill button is held, it's possible to execute a midair follow-up hit. *Priming Skill. *'Shouheki Shinkou': By sweeping his mantle, surrounding enemies are swept far away. *'Yakusai no Toge': Countless swords spring up forward from the ground, trapping enemies on a wide range. After leveling up the number of swords increases. *'Ugatareru Shinkou:' The mantle is changed into countless spikes, which pierce enemies. Additional button pressing raises the number of hits. After leveling up the number of hits increases. *'Doukokusuru Tamashii:' By subduing his defeated enemies' souls, Nobunaga's strength increases. By pressing the skill button, the subdued souls are released. If the damage is received, Nobunaga is attacked by the souls. *'Shini Itaru Yamai:' Miasma is spread in the surroundings, leading enemies to their death. While the skill is active, life energy gradually decreases; defense and movement speed decrease as well. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Sengoku Basara Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Darkness Users Category:Soul Users Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Summoners Category:Kings Category:Antagonists Category:Energy Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Demons Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5